Pretend to be Him
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Maura helps Jane prepare to seduce Casey- based on the sneak peek for 2x13


Title: Pretend to be Him  
>Author: exquisitliltart<br>Word Count: 1,100  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
>Spoilers: Season 2<br>Summary: Maura helps Jane prepare to seduce Casey prior to the high school reunion. This is how the conversation should go. Based on the sneak peek for episode 2x13

"Jane?"

"No, whatever else you found dead in the back of my closet, I am not wearing…I'd rather go naked than wear pink," Jane crossed her arms over her chest as Maura emerged yet again from the dark recesses of her closet toting out another monstrosity of a dress.

"Appearing naked in a group setting of one's peers and colleagues is often a sign of anxiety in dreams, although going naked intentionally? you may just pull that off. You certainly have the bone structure…" Maura began an off topic ramble, that Jane felt compelled to cut off entirely.

"I'm not going naked, and I'm not wearing _that_," Jane maintained.

"Okay, let's try to not focus on the clothes for a little while. Let's explore your intentions here. So you want to seduce Casey?" Maura raised her eyebrows and scrutinized Jane, trying to get a read on her slight facial muscle spasms.

"Well…yeah. I mean…that _is_ the plan," Jane said a bit too emphatically, but as soon as confirmed her plan aloud she was left with a bitter aftertaste.

"Because you desire sexual intercourse and…"

"Maura!" Jane pulled a pillow over her lap, in embarrassment at the mere mention of sex.

"Well, last time Casey was here, you said you didn't sleep with him, and you never told me why not?" Maura let the question percolate like a scientific inquiry as she slid over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know…it had been a while since I- it just didn't feel right at the time," Jane struggled to try and put her feelings into words.

Maura always on a quest for knowledge, then asked, "How long do you define as 'a while'?"

Jane was about to die of embarrassment. She had had sex; she just didn't see what was supposed to be so exciting about it. Many of the men she encountered in her line of work were chauvinists or just didn't intrigue her and she wasn't going to sleep with someone she didn't care for. It wasn't her nature, and she wasn't sure that Maura would understand her feelings.

While Jane had been thinking, Maura had sidled up closer on the bed and rested her hands on Jane's wrists, "Jane, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just want to help you, if this is what you want."

"What I want?" Jane asked , distracted by the bounce of Maura's hair and a whiff of her sweet perfume as she moved even closer causing the bed to bounce as they shifted toward each other.

"To seduce Casey, right? That is still the plan, isn't it?" Maura asked gently, searching Jane's eyes, unconvinced by her motivations to carry out the said plan.

"I guess, but I wouldn't even know where to begin. I probably have already blown my chances with him by waiting so long to make a move," Jane hung her head, and felt a bit of despair that things would never feel right.

"It's never too late to tell someone how you feel," Maura tapped Jane's chin to look up and meet her gaze. "I have an idea. I will pretend to be Casey and we can do a dry run."

"Wha-like practice? I'm not sure that is such a good idea," Jane stammered confused, as suddenly her head felt light and her skin was flushed at the prospect of Maura's suggestion.

Mistaking Jane's arousal for trepidation, Maura offered another scenario, "how about I pretend to be you and you pretend to be Casey? Would that make it easier?"

Jane tried to ease the building tension with some much needed sarcasm, "I'm glad you're so committed to getting me laid one way or another."

"Jane this is serious, now I'm you and you are Casey, okay?" Maura cleared her throat as she prepared to deepen her voice. She set herself like an actor as she rose to her knees in front of Jane. Jane stiffened her back, sitting up straighter causing her robe to gape open and Maura's eyes to wander down to Jane's breasts.

"Maura just speak in your normal voice, don't try to do mine- it will ruin it," Jane cocked her head side to side in an effort to loosen up, and get ready to try and act out this imagined scenario.

"Okay…" Maura tore her eyes away from Jane's chest just as Jane noticed and blushed, but made no attempt to cover herself. Maura quickly slid her black jacket off her arms and cast it aside as she was suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm.

"Um, hey Casey- nice to see you," Maura lightly punched Jane's shoulder.

"Jane, whatever have you been up to! Last time I saw you I was shipping out, but now I'm back," Jane's voice dripped with cheese.

Maura frowned, this wasn't working, and they would never be able to get through this scenario seriously. Maura decided to just cut to the chase, placing her hands on Jane's shoulders and daring her to look into her eyes.

Jane looked up slightly bewildered, and met Maura's stare. Maura had that elusive predatory look in her eyes, and Jane involuntarily licked her lips willing Maura to actually kiss her. Maura nervously smoothed her fingers over Jane's shoulders back and forth, as they actively felt the tension hum alive in to a roar like the whir of a jet's engine. Maura ended her hesitation and captured Jane's lips in her own forcefully.

Jane's eyes slipped shut as soon as their lips came together, and the only thought going through her head was how _right_ this felt: Maura. Before she knew it, Maura had pushed herself forward, pressing Jane into the pillows and down onto her back. Maura's hands swiftly snuck into Jane's robe, caressing her abdomen, as she relaxed against Jane's body and let her weight sink down on her fully.

Jane enthusiastically kissed Maura, not allowing their lips to break contact. Their tongues danced against each other, until Jane broke away to gasp when Maura pressed her knee between Jane's legs. Maura smiled reveling in delight at seeing Jane writhing beneath her in pleasure. Jane slid her hands eagerly down Maura's back to knead her ass that was encased in the sexy, blue skin tight dress.

"Do you really want Casey?" Maura asked between shallow breaths and poorly landed kisses against Jane's neck and clavicle. Jane forced her eyes open, wordlessly conveying her best "really?" face before her arousal overcame her and her eyes slipped shut once again.


End file.
